


Thirsty Snake

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Have you ever seen a snake drinking?





	Thirsty Snake

Crowley was in the middle of one of his month long naps. The demon found that taking a month to turn into a snake and sleep made him feel much more rested and had more energy to be able to get through a few decades without needing another one. He wasn’t sure exactly why this was but he didn’t feel like arguing with the results so far at any rate.

This month the demon had fallen asleep in the bookshop. Aziraphale had purchased a special heated pad just for this occasion, adding a small soft blanket for him to snuggle into. The bed was kept on his desk in the back, giving Crowley the privacy he wished for while he slept.

The demon was woken up by the deep need to drink something. The snake stirred and yawned as he uncoiled himself, ready to crawl down and turn into an easier shape to get something to drink. He stopped however when he saw what Aziraphale had left for him.

A few feet from his bed there sat a crystal bowl filled with water. A minor miracle had been placed on it to keep the water cold and fresh tasting.

Crowley hissed softly in happiness as he slithered over to the bowl. Carefully he dipped his head in and he started to drink in big gulps, cheeks puffing out as he did so.

Giggling made him stop and look up. Aziraphale stood in the doorway, trying and failing to hide his laughter behind a hand. “And what’s so funny?” Crowley demanded.

“I’ve never seen a snake drink before! The way your cheeks just puff out and you dunk your head in!” Aziraphale laughed. He watched as Crowley went back to his bed and he sighed as he walked over, stroking his head with a hand. “Oh don’t be mad at me! I couldn’t help but laugh! It’s adorable!”

“I’m a demon. Demons aren’t supposed to be cute,” he muttered.

“Well you are,” he countered.

Crowley snorted and stuck his tongue out before curling up to go back to sleep.


End file.
